The measuring apparatus may be a sensor, such as a pressure sensor, a travel sensor or the like. Measuring apparatuses of this kind serve primarily for measuring a measurement variable of a fluid, for example for measuring a water level in washing machines, dishwashers, wet and/or dry vacuum devices or in other water-bearing parts of domestic appliances. These measuring apparatuses are, in particular, pressure sensors for low pressures, specifically of less than 3500 Pa (Pascals) for example.
Such measuring apparatuses having a housing and having a diaphragm which is arranged in and/or on the housing are known. An elastic element for restoring the diaphragm is located in the housing. A signal transmitter is operatively connected to the diaphragm and/or to the elastic element. A signal receiver interacts with the signal transmitter in order to generate the measurement signal. A certain hysteresis is observed in these sensors when the pressure and/or the temperature of the fluid to be measured changes, and this, in turn, can lead to corruption of the measurement signal.